


Mornings

by LannaBanzai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute morning-after fluff because I haven't written fluff in ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Emma  _loved_  mornings like this.

Mornings when their legs were still wrapped together as they hadn’t fully managed to untangle themselves before they fell into an exhausted sleep.

Mornings when she woke up  _sore_  and  _used_ and  _happy_.

Mornings like today when  _she_ opened her eyes  _first_.

It allowed her to divulge in one of her favourite insomnia-induced past-times,  _watching Killian sleep._

She’s long since memorized his face, the curve of his jaw, the peaceful expression across his face.

He looked so innocent when he slept, his face softening and all the darkness seeping taking his many years with it.

She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, trail them across the stubble on his chin, and press the softest of kisses to his lips.

But she loved **this.**

This  _peace,_  only broken by his somewhat quiet snores.

She giggled quietly to herself, shifting closer to him with a tiny sigh. She helped chase away the darkness, just as he did for her, and she  _couldn’t be happier._  He reached for her in his sleep, his face tensing up as her name slipped through his lips.

“Shhh, its alright.” She whispered, running her fingers across his face and smoothing out the lines. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.” His expression softened, making him look 300 years younger than he was, and she couldn’t resist lightly pushing the hair away from his forehead. She never wanted this to change, to go away.

_It was scary to her._

_Terrifying in fact, on how fast she had fallen for this man._

She’s always known it, but she  _finally_  had the strength to admit it to herself.

“How long do you intend to watch me sleep, love?” She blushed as his voice pulled her out of her reverie, but he wore the expression he had only for her so she smiled.

“Well, I was  _planning_  on watching you sleep the day away. I guess at your age you need more rest than I do.” She giggled as he glared at her, pulling her as close to his body as possible before kissing her.

“At least I don’t have fur and a tail.” He grumbled as he pulled away and she rolled her eyes.

“Yeah yeah, my boyfriend was a monkey. I get it.” He growled at her, flipping her onto her back and she giggled again.

“Right, ex-boyfriend. Sorry. Slipped my mind.” She linked her hands behind his head, pulling him closer to her. “Good morning, Killian.” It was a somewhat shy whisper, as always.

_She still couldn’t believe this was real._

“Good morning, love.”  Another kiss to her lips and she let out a contented sigh before standing up and tossing his shirt on over her head. If she stayed there any longer they would never make it to breakfast. “My dreams…they didn’t disturb you did they?” He knew she’d been having trouble sleeping ever since she put his heart back in his chest, so he always worried about her whenever he had them. “I could always go back to Granny’s for the night.” She rolled her eyes, turning around and moving so she stood directly in front of him.

“Don’t be ridiculous.” She muttered, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I love every single part of you.” The words just sort of tumbled from her lips, without giving her time to catch them.

“ _Love_ , eh?” She rolled her eyes, glancing away from his face as a blush rose in her cheeks.

_No going back now._

“Yes, I love you, you idiot.” He raised an eyebrow twisting his arms around her waist.

“What was that, Swan? A man of my age can be hard of hearing. Especially when his beautiful princess refuses to look at him.” She blushed an even darker red but met his eyes stubbornly.

“I love you, Killian. If you make me say it one more time, that statement will no longer be true.” He chuckled moving so fast she let out a squeal of surprise, before her back was on the bed on he was hovering over her.

“I know, Swan. I just like to hear the words.” He bent down, stopping inches from her face. “I love you too, Emma.” Then she pulled his face to hers and all talking ceased.

_When they finally made it to breakfast, it should have been considered lunch._


End file.
